


Что может пойти не так на первом свидании?

by fandom_All_Avengers, LaurielAnarwen



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || тексты 2 lvl [2]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Клинт и Наташа наконец-то идут на первое свидание. Что может пойти не так?





	Что может пойти не так на первом свидании?

Клинт в кои-то веки заткнулся и уже даже почти взял её за руку (Наташа подумывала просто плюнуть на условности, дёрнуть его на себя и поцеловать, потому что, серьёзно, Бартон, нельзя же так тупить, ну!), когда её лежащий на столе старкфон завибрировал, и тут же из кармана заорал Имперским маршем старкфон Клинта. Клинт с обречённым стоном так сильно стукнулся лбом о стол, что подпрыгнули и зазвенели кофейные чашки. Не то чтобы Наташа не разделяла его чувства.  
  
— Серьёзно, Кэп? — она всё-таки нажала на кнопку “Ответить”. — Нет, серьёзно?!  
  
— Прости, Таша. Не хотел беспокоить, но в квартале от вас из другого измерения прорвались роботы. Направляются прямо к вам, и, похоже, мы не успеваем их остановить. Вам с Клинтом придётся прерваться ненадолго.  
  
Подтверждая слова Кэпа, с улицы раздались взрывы и панические крики. Наташа закатила глаза и вскочила на ноги. Она, Клинт, выходной, милое кафе в даунтауне… Действительно, что могло пойти не так?  
  
— Ясно. Работаем, — бросила она, прежде чем отключиться.  
  
Клинт уже тоже был на ногах.  
  
— А у меня Старк.  
  
— Другое измерение, роботы? — уточнила Наташа.  
  
Клинт кивнул, деловито проверяя тетиву на луке.  
  
— Чёртов Ричардс будет мне должен. Клянусь, однажды я опробую на нём те клейкие стрелы…  
  
Так это Ричардс со своими порталами. Кто бы сомневался… Наташа подумала, что не лишним было бы добавить в эти стрелы немного скунсовой эссенции — так, в качестве приятного бонуса.   
  
Портал действительно висел прямо посреди следующего перекрёстка, непрерывно выплёвывая роботов, похожих на огромную саранчу. Омерзительно.  
  
— Ну правда, почему, кто бы ни открыл портал, оттуда вечно лезет всякая дрянь? — Старк, как обычно, не затыкался, забивая эфир бесконечной болтовнёй, но это было хорошо и означало, что всё в порядке — Наташа скорее насторожилась бы, если бы он молчал. — Почему не розовые пони и котята? Они милые, не стреляют лазерами, и мне не пришлось бы потом платить за ремонт. Честное слово, Пеппер меня скоро убьёт…  
  
Обезопасить гражданских, зачистить периметр, доложить обстановку — Наташа действовала чётко и привычно. Умница ДЖАРВИС выяснил, что роботы уязвимы к электричеству, и через полминуты небо затянуло чёрными грозовыми облаками, загрохотал гром и засверкали десятки, сотни ослепительных молний — в дело вступил Тор. Наташа благоразумно отступила под навес: не хватало ещё промокнуть на первом свидании.  
  
Битва закончилась очень быстро. Тучи расходились, и над умытым быстротечной грозой Нью-Йорком сверкала радуга. Солнце дробилось в каждой капле дождя, а в воздухе свежо пахло озоном. Клинт стоял рядом, мокрый, взъерошенный и перепачканный вроде как сажей — и где только нашёл? И ладно, это давно уже вызывало не досаду, а щемящую нежность, и Наташа даже почти перестала пугаться таких странных чувств. Может, они и впрямь не слабость…  
  
Сияющий Тор радостно принимал благодарности гражданских, Халк развлекал детишек, Старк сверкал голливудской улыбкой, стоя рядом со смущённым Стивом под объективами камер мобильников. От этой привычной картины в груди становилось тепло, и это ощущение тоже уже почти не пугало.  
  
— Как тебе удалось не вымокнуть? — с тщательно замаскированным восхищением и почти непритворным возмущением спросил Клинт. — Это магия, да? Точно магия!  
  
Наташа только улыбнулась.  
  
— Простите, что так вышло, — Стив посмотрел на них виновато. — Знали бы, что Тор так быстро справится — не стали бы вас дёргать.  
  
— Зато повеселились. Когда бы ещё вы смогли на первом свидании покрошить в капусту пачку злобных роботов? — тут же отреагировал Старк. — А теперь можете возвращаться к тому, чем вы там занимались, мы не будем мешать. Могу даже все столики на сегодня выкупить…   
  
— Тони, — укоризненно пробормотал Стив.  
  
— Старк, ты доиграешься, и я опробую клейкие стрелы сначала на тебе, а только потом уже на Ричардсе, — отозвался Клинт и показал тому средний палец.  
  
— Не завидуй, Тони, тебе не идёт, — сказала Наташа. — В следующий раз, чтобы было не обидно, можем устроить двойное свидание. Вы со Стивом приглашены.  
  
Старк фыркнул, а Стив смущённо рассмеялся.  
  
— Слышал, Крылоголовый? Готовь парадно-выходной костюм, мы должны затмить этих двоих выскочек! Эй, Бартон, а ну убрал телефон! Увижу это на ютубе — голову оторву!  
  
— Тони… — Кэп залился румянцем до самых ушей, но возражать не стал. Неужели наконец решил перестать отрицать очевидное?  
  
Утаскивая сыплющего остротами Клинта обратно в чудом уцелевшее кафе, Наташа подумала, что скучать в ближайшие несколько дней точно не придётся.


End file.
